Lilian Achenbach
Lilian Achenbach was an aristocrat of the Beelzenian Empire residing in Asmodean and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims, supposedly. Due to her own traumatic past, Lilian was possessed by the Demon of Melancholy and was given the ability to induce heart attacks onto humans, and to pass her genes onto male humans who would, in turn, kill and infect others. She was both ruthlessly tormented and was also a sadistic tormentor to others, driven to a mental breakdown at an early age by the cruelty that surrounded her. She is also admittedly obsessed with Venomania, so his ability of brainwashing had no affect on her. She is convinced that the only way she possibly could get him is by ridding of said rivals in a variety of ways- including murder. Though she never expected to receive any form of love and acceptance from others, occasionally she got the chance to see that such things were, indeed, possible for someone like her. Appearance Lilian has very long, flowing black hair. Her hair is usually smooth, though it's also been portrayed as messy. She has red eyes with symbols resembling target radars running across her pupils. Her skin is pale, and sometimes appears grey or cadaverous. History Early Life Even though Christa knew very well what she is getting into, and that her "older brother" (her close blood relative whom she considers as a direct sibling, even though he's actually her cousin) already had two other wives, she preferred to self deceive and think that he only uses them and loves only her. Christa loving Karl as a brother, didn't decline the marriage even though her consent was never really required. But when she found out about Karl wanting to use her for creating an incest born child between them for his experiments only, she started to struggle in between hating and loving him and became mentally ill. By that time she was already pregnant with Lilian which only made her condition more complicated. Christa became mentally ill and bipolar, at one side loving Karl as her "kind big brother" and at the other side hating him like "that man that dirtied her". She begins to hate the baby even before she is born as something impure that will ruin her beauty. Because of this, Lilian's mother who is already extremely unstable put Lilian through the worst childhood. She calls her a filthy abomination and asks her to kill her and even tries to harm her to the point of even giving her a silver knife that can kill anyone. She grew up thinking that she’s filthy and unwanted. At first she thought it was all Karl's fault that she is like this but when Lilian tried to protect her, Christa slapped her and ran into Karl's embrace which only shocked the poor child and left her with huge trust issues towards the females. Then she starts thinking it was all her fault for her mother to be that way and that the only one who she hates is her. An example of this is that when she was born she was an abnormally quiet baby, which alarmed her father- although her mother did not share the concern. Another Happy Future Lilian eventually discovered a stray dog in the woods around her mansion, whom she thought of as her first friend. Feeding the puppy on breadcrumbs left him still hungry, so she felt forced to give most of her dinner to it. When a boy threw milk all over her bag, a young girl saw and shouted for a teacher. Thinking of her as a new friend, Lilian, needing more food for the dog, told the girl about the puppy. However, although promising to keep it a secret, the girl soon told the boys about the puppy and its significance, and the bullies took it from the woods. After confronting Lilian in the woods, the bullies brought in the puppy and began violently bludgeoning it to death (with a rock in the manga and a vase in the anime). The girl came in to intervene, admitting to telling them about the dog, as the boy casually revealed. Despite her apologies and protests that she hadn't known the puppy would be hurt, she was seen by Lilian smiling behind her supposedly covered eyes. Feeling betrayed and enraged, Lilian unleashed her hidden power for the first time, killing all of her tormentors in a swift, brutal manner. She then buried the dog, apologizing for not being able to protect it, and went back home. While burying her dog in the mountains, Lilian made the decision to go back home, but, while there, was introduced to Gumina Glassred, her cousin. The two formed a close bond much to the surprise and confusion of Lilian. However, these moments of happiness were not enough to stop her following her newfound instincts and slaughtering entire families. Their time together was cut short when Lilian's constant killings led to curfews which prevented Gumina from seeing her. After three days, Gumina took to sneaking out of the window for the two to meet up, and gave her a black headband with a rose embellished into it. The Voice On October 16, EC 123, Lilian snuck out of her home with Gumina, and met up with Sateriasis Venomania, Gumina's betrothed, in a forest near Lasaland during the night. After meeting his deformed brother, the four often played together as friends, the boys often sneaking out of the mansion to play with Gumina and Lilian in Lasaland's Workshop Street; there, Lilian often watched an old painter there paint portraits around the district. She also watched as Gumina teased Sateriasis for watching the Gine Workshop make dolls, while noticing that his brother was always watching the blacksmiths. The four continued to remain close when the deformed boy was finally released from house arrest as a servant and given the name "Cherubim." Knowing about his romantic feelings for Gumina, she suffered a mental breakdown and was tormented by hallucinations. One such illusion was Cherubim saying that he could never be friends with a "weirdo" like her and that he had only been nice to her because she is Gumina's cousin. As she broke down further, she saw her childhood tormentors as horrific specters, also saying there was no place for someone like her, and that lying to her wasn't the same as lying to a real human being. The Voice of her murderer instincts took the mental image of Lilian herself, first covered in bandages. As the bandages fell away, the specter smiled at her with a cold and psychotic expression, saying she couldn't coexist with humans. The Voice proposed she join her, as with her powers, they could make a place in the world all of their own. After hearing the voice offering her the chance to "remake the world" to her liking, she accepted this personality. As such, she made a contract with the demon as it gave her a black necklace, telling her to put it on. She started listening to it and took up its suggestions on how to kill people and how to spread her genes to male humans in order to give birth to children who would in turn kill and infect others. Personality and Traits Lilian suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder, having two different personalities. On the outside, Lilian appears as a cold and emotionless person who finds everything and everyone boring, though she does talk and express in a polite way. She feigns a flawless, friendly personality in public to cover her emotionless state of mind and hide her coldly indifferent and manipulative personality. She naturally has a calm and composed mental state- unless pushed enough to become angry and violent, usually in relation to Venomania. Lilian has a deep desire to be liked by others and is afraid to speak her mind on matters as she believes it will make her seem unlikable. Her mother, Christa, described her as being gentle, even though she was the main reason for her horrible childhood and later for her lack of trust in females. Lilian enjoys collecting unusual ornate knives, implicitly used for self-harm. Lilian enjoys unpredictability, which can make her feel more emotional, but she also tends to quickly grow bored because her supernatural analytical skills and intuition cause her to quickly predict things with surprising accuracy. Since Venomania was the first person to show her kindness, Lilian's feelings about him were deeply affectionate and intense, yet fraught with guilt and shame as well. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side. She only seemed to show hesitation for hurting people if it looked like Venomania would find out she did it, and her desire to refrain from again causing him pain is why she doesn't kill or harm Gumina, or at least very much. Eventually, Lilian's sanity slippages result in an abnormal obsession with Venomania and her already-existing hobbies becoming more of perverted detailing and self-destruction. Lilian also brutally insults Gumina and plainly tells Mikulia to kill herself. Lilian recognizes that something is wrong with her and that her comments and behavior are inappropriate, but she is ultimately unable to control her obsessive outbursts. It reaches a point where, after Venomania dies, she stabs herself to death out of guilt. Lilian is shown to be quite silent at times, acting responsively only when she finds it necessary. Instead, she often observes other people and situations silently with no changes in her facial expressions, often without being noticed by other people. She appears to have no interest in humor nor romantic approaches from other people, as she often doesn't even look at other people during those moments, and ignores behavior like this. After witnessing her dog's murder at the hands of the bullies, she began to develop a deep hatred of Humans, killing whole families just to use their houses, without regret or guilt. Shortly after this, she began to hear a voice in her head telling her to forget about coexisting with humans and offering her the chance to remake the world to her liking. After accepting The Voice's offer, Lillian deferred to its suggestions by killing some Humans by way of inducing heart attacks. As she grew up, Lilian's view of killing people changed. In general, Lillian saw the situation as zero-sum, and though she was shown lamenting resorting to killing people to stay safe, Lillian did nothing to resist The Voice's direction. Feeling this was what she must do, Lillian continued killing people anyway. She is revealed to have standards. She doesn't care about selfish people who only think of themselves and cause others pain. She also doesn't have much faith in her looks or self - and can become uncomfortable by positive responses pointing out her looks, as well as automatically expecting everyone to reject her. She is implied to have depression through some sources, and tends to phase in and out of it. She considers herself filthy and ignorant because of the ways her mentally ill mother had endlessly denounced her whilst either trying to kill her or begging Lilian to kill her. For most of the series, Lilian was incredibly blase about killing others. She even thought about killing Venomania until he showed her kindness, and even after the massacre, she didn't show any remorse for killing those who harassed her. Lilian didn't shy away from being unnecessarily brutal and gleefully dismembered them in varying ways, laughing at each one of them and overall behaving like a cat tormenting a mouse. Also notable is that she could be something of a hypocrite when fighting, as she would lengthen someone's suffering when she had the upper hand, yet was impatient and irritated when it was the other way around or when her opponent appeared overconfident. For someone so morose, Lilian commented twice on her tendency to be an unwitting audience to father's having meaningful talks with their children. Lilian bitterly remarked "Why does everyone start parent-child conversations in front of me?", a possible residue of her resentment toward her parents for not caring for her. However, Lilian's regard for her kind was puzzling. Lilian made it obvious she didn't care for humans and didn't count them as people. Her feelings toward her family were also conflicted. It cannot be confirmed from evidence in the series whether or not this personality, supposedly the voice of Lilian's DNA, actually existed or was merely the embodiment of the young girl's profound alienation and pain. All that's known is that she named it The Voice of her DNA. The Voice first called out to her after the death of her puppy, and Lilian heard it even more as she feared Venomania had betrayed her. It was a compelling voice that Lilian often gave into, yet she stated that it never actually controlled her but merely guided her, and she willingly gave in to its demands. it isn't clear whether the DNA Voice is something all HERS possess or if the young minds of Lilian and the other HER children created such personalities as ways of coping with their lives. The idea that it may have been more of a split personality than an actual echo of her DNA and base instinct is given strength by the fact that it did briefly take over Lilian's body as she was close to death. Venomania dismissed this voice as a variant of impulses all people have to struggle with, but best evidence also contains no information from the anime or manga that rejects this possibility either, leaving it an open question and one of the series' greatest unresolved mysteries. The personality of Lilian's particular DNA Voice was that of a cold, sadistic, hate-twisted, manipulative, obsessive-compulsive and truly psychopathic killer without guilt or remorse. She had a strong wish to destroy all of the Humanity and replace it with HERS, in which she would possibly rule the world since she is, in essence, a Queen HER. She also had no qualms in trying to convince Lilian that all Humans were vile creatures that truly needed to die, and was even willing to kill Venomania and company at any cost, regardless of their compassion towards her, to achieve this. Though Lilian was implied to have been reborn, it's unknown if the second personality was reborn as well. In the after life, she still expresses boredom to some things, but her personality is mostly changed, as she has an easier time feeling emotions and is more proactive. Skills and Abilities Lilian is self-admittedly obsessed when it comes to weapons, which shows in her complex design and craftsmanship of Reaper, her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe which she designed herself, as well as her eye for detail when observing other people's weapons and tools. This weapon can transform between a scythe and a sniper rifle and can fire Dust rounds in either form with massive force. Rather than compensate for it, Lilian harnesses the recoil to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading an opponent. It is also capable of using Fire and Lightning Dust. Lilian can wield a scythe with tremendous dexterity and skill, accurately and precisely slicing through the enemies without being hindered by the scythe's heavy weight. Venomania has noted upon meeting Lilian that he has never seen a scythe wielder as skilled with such a dangerous weapon. Despite showing a preference for engaging enemies in close combat, Lilian does possess enough accuracy to land headshots against strong opponents, but notably needs to stand still to do so consistently, usually by anchoring her scythe to the ground to act as a monopod. Reaper's blade can also bend back slightly, though this is only shown when Lilian rushes forward, and the tip of the scythe hits something. Lilian is also extremely quick, allowing her to dash with unnatural speed in whatever direction she chooses. This happens so fast she sometimes gives off the illusion of teleporting. She has displayed the ability to use this speed midair, as well as to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it. Later on, she displayed much greater control over her speed, using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speed. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly dematerialize into three separate clusters of petals which then flowed around an opponent before reforming. The exact mechanics of this ability are not yet clear. She also increases her ability to pick up and carry someone. Another amped ability is her encircling of air. Previously it was smaller, but she is now capable of enveloping her enemy in a tornado-like rush of air. Notably, whenever she uses this speed, she leaves a trail of rose petals in her wake that dissipate over time. It is unknown what causes this, but these rose petals are not merely symbolic and can be perceived by others. Through her mother, Christa, Lilian comes from a line of legendary women who possessed powerful abilities related to their Red Eyes, said to be an extremely rare trait. Upon seeing Venomania die, Lilian accidentally uses this power in her grief and petrifies the killer. However, she has no memory of doing this other than her head hurting. Songs The Girl Who Wants to Love 1 Easily playing, never bat an eye Weeping and posing, another perfect alibi Every day lonely, I’d rather play a game Like a slow running stream of honey I crave 2 Looking at you now, yes, and even you Was I unneeded? Was I just in the way, too? Call me a phantom, never meant to be Couldn’t be more fun to party and scream 1 Now My, oh my, oh walk your way to me Clap your hands, we’re traveling to the beat Why, oh why, oh hurry up and leave And again I come to see, I’ve been a very bad girl -Interlude- 3 Dreaming in color, burned it in my mind But then I wake up with black as raven hands alive Well, I was chosen to burn inside Couldn’t be more fun to whistle and sing 2 Now Crawling, crawling out tonight and see Everyone up scrambling to the beat Easy easy, envy all you need Dancing on without a clue, she’s been a very blind girl -Interlude- 4 Counting 1, 2, 3, and 4 you better go and hide Hiro-kun, Haru-chan, two that I find Three and just don’t be it, barely breathing out a sigh You caught me before I could try 3 Now My, oh my, oh walk your way to me Clap your hands, we’re traveling to the beat I’m shivering slowly, raise a foot to leave All alone sing bye bye Hey Find me, find me LOVE, I’m on my knees Reach a hand but pricks me until I bleed Fine? Oh fine? Sewn eyes I broke to see We’ll again come play the game...tomorrow, no one has to know True Love Restraint 1 I have this uncontrollable impulse It’s just I want you all to myself To you my dearest beloved You belong to only me, so Tell me what it is you’re after Is “to be loved” your only answer? Then you’ll be happy if you’re loved by me Isn’t that so? How about I take your lips right off your pretty face oh to do this So that I’m the only one who can ever have your lovely kiss Chorus So hurry up and answer all of the above Who the HELL’s the person with whom you are in love? It’s me isn’t it? I know that it’s me Since there’s no one else that it could even be! Is there still a reason you can’t give me an answer? Could it be there are some other girl you’re after Oh yeah, that’s right, There aren’t any others you see SO hurry up and say it; that you love only me 2 So now, who is, it that you look at It should be me, do you not know that? Cause after all you are my one and only love That’s why I want to gouge out both your beautiful and innocent eyes Just me being reflected in your heart would be pretty nice Chorus Hey, could you please answer all of the above Who is the only person with whom you are in love? It’s me isn’t it? I’m right, as I should be Since I won’t allow it to be anyone but me! Who is it preventing you from giving the truth? All of those who interfere with us must all be removed Everyone, Everyone, Anyone who tries to get in our way Look, everything is fine now, so your feelings you can say 2 I won’t ever hand you off to anyone else Let’s always be together just with you and myself Hey, hey, hey where are you going? I’m never allowing you to leave again, okay? if I kill you here right now where nobody knows Then I wonder if I could make you mine alone Wouldn’t that be the thing that makes me happiest after all? Because I love you more than anything or anyone at all The Rose of Death Lyrics I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute Couldn't bear another day without you in it All of the joy that I had known for all my life Was stripped away from me the minute that you died To have you in my life was all I ever wanted But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay? Now I'm stuck inside a nightmare every single effing day It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending Every scene fades black and there's no pretending This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell I know you didn't plan this You tried to do what's right But in the middle of this madness I'm the one you left to win this fight Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute Make you understand the reasons why I did it I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered Want you to know that for eternity I'm shattered I tried so hard just to protect you but I failed to And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you I never planned that I would leave you there alone I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home And all the times I swore that it would be okay Now I'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray This bedtime story ends with misery ever after The pages are torn and there's no final chapter I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you I know you've lived a nightmare I caused us so much pain But baby, please don't do what I did I don't want you to waste your life in vain Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you You're not the only one who needed me I thought you understood You were the one I needed And you left me as I always feared you would Would I change it if I could? It doesn't matter how The petals scatter now Every nightmare just discloses It's your blood that's red like roses And no matter what I do Nothing ever takes the place of you Red like roses Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you Resentment Lyrics Just look at them... How Pathetic. Look how they're drooling over him. Well... that will end soon enough... Their empty glares mean nothing, I won’t pay them heed or let them know that I’ve seen Their lust filled eyes that cover him, But does he know your love? An ugly heart that’s still unclean I’ll make it right Save him tonight Make him see that I am his white knight I’ll splice them up I’ll light them up Watch them go up in flames and turn to ash I have no time for mercy Look me in the eyes, watch as I bury you alive, there will be no one left alive except my dear Senpai Everything goes dark, because there’s poison in your heart, I’ll watch your corpse as it rots and turns into dust Watch your blood spill out, as I stick nails inside your mouth, your scream is light on the ears with tongue in hand, I’ll Stab you from behind, ‘cause with you dead he can be mine, I dare you: Try and hide, bitch. I’ll find you (I'll find you), I’ll chastise you (I'll chastise you) I’ll stalk you, I’ll hunt you I swear that I won’t. waste. time. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (More uncontrollable laughter) I have no time for mercy Look me in the eyes, watch as I bury you alive, there will be no one left alive except my dear Senpai Everything goes dark, because there’s poison in your heart, I’ll watch your corpse as it rots and turns into dust Watch your blood spill out, as I stick nails inside your mouth, your scream is light on the ears with tongue in hand, I’ll Stab you from behind, now that you’re gone he can’t be blind, can you see? Now he’s mine! Hahaha Girl with the Cursed Collar Ahh La La La La La La La La La La La La 1 Far far away in a time and a place Lived a necklace winding astray “It’s people I need, oh people to feed,” The choker accursed would frantically scream Do not be angry, do not go away, be right here And forever you’ll stay (Hey) Wound tighter and tighter, threw up, nearly whiter Nobody here, there’s nobody at all I’m doing so well, have you heard? (You see, you see) I’m such a good girl Cute as a button, you heard? (You see, you see) So good, this girl In pain, I scream you see? Chorus Love me I say, love me I say, love me I say, more and more and Love me I say, love me away Until I’m not completely sane Torturing me, torturing me Let me be free, break from the curse hurting me None of you can stop it now 2 Ahh… Grow as you may, like a sweet summer day Know this collar will stay just the same “I’m hurting and bleed, I need more to feed,” “Get people, more people,” the choker would scream I am the best in my class they attest I’m a girl far above all the rest (Yes) Far better than those two, better than all you People, oh people! Look only at me! Oh Meeting alone in the yard From me to you, confessing my heart Was it a lie from the start? To say I love you from afar As filthy a creature you are! Chorus Love me I say, love me I say, love me I say, take what you want of me Taking from me, taking from me, all that I have and all that I keep Screaming for more, you’re not enough, screaming for more I couldn’t give you up ahh… I am just so sorry Chorus Love me I say, love me I say, love me I say, more and more and Love me I say, love me away Until I’m not completely sane Torturing me, strangling me, torturing me More and more, more and more, ahh! Outro Aren’t I so happy today? Ahh! Aren’t I so happy today? Murder Melody Lyrics ((Under Construction)) Trivia * Despite having a large collection of knives, Lilian stabs herself with a large, plain kitchen knife, rather than an intricate and exotic one. * It has been confirmed that Lilian is left-handed. However, she is seen wielding her weapon with her right hand just as easily, implying trained ambidexterity. Lilian has stated that it is "common to switch both hands while fighting, especially to make it interesting." At one point, Lilian is seen writing a letter with her right hand. * She calls Venomania her Senpai; an upperclassman who mentors an underclassman, or kohai. * Although Lilian is often depicted to favor sweets like cookies, her favorite food is actually strawberries. * It is stated that Lilian possesses the HER syndrome (Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome), causing her to possess malicious intent and a destructive personality. Gallery Lilian1.jpg Lilian Achenbach.jpg Lilian silhouette.jpg Lilian Achenbach 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nobles Category:Achenbach Family Category:Achenbach Bloodline Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:Beelzenia Category:Asmodean Category:Melancholy Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:Venomania Bloodline Category:LunariaAsmr